Just another HarryCharlie story
by ladylark77
Summary: Waiting in the dark for loved ones to come back to them. Hermione and Charlie offer each other comfort. Warning?:SLASH RW/HG & HP/CW
1. Chapter 1

Beta: none... all mistakes are my own(please let me know what you catch)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I am only borrowing them for a little while and will give them back in one piece.

A/N: I have to add this here... I used a random generator that is not on the web for use at this time. A good friend of mine came up with it and sent me a copy of what he has on his computer. His name is lennister and I do hope he gets the chance to read this and sees that I am finally using that thing to write some. The prompt that inspired this was _**"Charlie Weasley / Hermione Granger / not giving up."**_ I am also using the prompt blue from my table.

****HPCWHPCWHPCWHPCW****

Charlie made his way down the stairs to the kitchen of the Burrow. He thought it was early enough that he would be alone there, but one other person was there. Hermione was sitting at the head of the table with a single candle lit beside her and a pot of tea sitting on the other side.

Charlie was going to sit and pour himself a cup, but she beat him to it. Her hand trembled slightly as she handed him the cup. Charlie grabbed her hand with one of his, as he grabbed the cup with the other. Setting the cup down, he folded her hand in both of his.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm afraid." was all she said.

He closed his eyes thinking of his lover. Taking a deep breath he exhaled and said, "I am too."

Just those simple words brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

He squeezed her hand and added, "but we have to be strong. Just think of what kind of shape Mum would be in if we ever told her this. We have to believe that they will be able to come back to us."

Charlie was hoping that he hadn't given too much away with that.

No one knew that he and Harry had been lovers for almost a year now. Charlie knew that he was in love with the younger man, but Harry had yet to say how he had felt for him. He knew that Harry was worried that something like this would happen and did not want to leave Charlie with a love cut short. Harry knew that he may not have survived this final battle.

Charlie had to take his mind off all that for now. He wasn't ready to give up on Harry just yet.

Hermione looked at the redhead holding her hand and squeezed his hand in return. She tried giving him a half smile and said, "He'll come back to you as soon as Ron comes back to me." Shaking her head she continued, "Harry has a knack for finding his way out of situations that would have many older men fleeing in fear."

She broke off and tears started falling down her cheeks.

Charlie's own eyes became a brighter blue as he fought back his own tears.

She knows, he thought to himself. She knows, and she telling me that it's ok.

"I'm the older one here, shouldn't I be telling you that it'll be ok?" He tried for a little bit of humor.

Hermione snorted and pulled her hand gently away from his and picked up her own cup of tea.

"You should be, but I won't tell anyone." She said back to him.

He scooted his chair around the edge of the table where he could put his arm around her shoulders.

They sat there as the rising sun started to turn the sky a little brighter.

Both hoping that the new day will bring some good news about the two they love most.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: none... all mistakes are my own(please let me know what you catch)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I am only borrowing them for a little while and will give them back in one piece.

main pairing: Harry/Charlie

Rating: G (this part, higher rating may be needed as I go along)

AN: For anyone who has read this story, I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. I have the next over half way written. I do hope to have it posted soon.

I hope you enjoy.

HPCWHPCWHPCWHPCW

Molly spent the morning doing her chores with her second oldest son by her side. She was thankful for his presence. She missed both her oldest sons when they were away at their jobs. She also knew that the absence of her youngest son and Harry was affecting Charlie more than he wanted to admit to.

She knew her children. She knew that the dark haired boy not being there was affecting her son. She knew that the dragon handler had feelings for Harry. Molly thought of Harry as another son. She hoped that Charlie's feelings were returned. She thought that they were.

Molly was hoping that everything would turn out ok. She wanted Harry and Ron to be returned, unharmed. She wanted to see both Hermione and Charlie to get these haunted looks out of their eyes.

Molly looked around her kitchen to make sure that everything was settled when her eyes settled on Charlie. He was looking out the window with tears running down his face.

Molly hurried over to him and took him into her arms before she saw Ron walking toward the house.

"Hermione!" she yelled a second before she was out of the door with Charlie on her heals. He caught his youngest brother in a tight hug.

Ron didn't have a chance to say anything as his mother grabbed him away from his brother. She was bestowing kisses all over his face.

"Mum, hold off a..." his voice was cut off this time by a fierce kiss from Hermione.

Charlie held back a little. He wanted to ask Ron what happened. He wanted to know where Harry was. Surely he would be here with Ron.

If he could be.

Charlie did not want to think those thoughts. He felt the warmth of fresh tears flowing down his face and concentrated on that to keep his mind away from those darker thoughts.

Charlie's ears had just started to roar when he noticed his mother pulling his arm with a smile on her face.

"Did you hear what Ron said?" She asked him.

Not trusting his voice, he just shook his head.

"Harry is alive," she started.

Charlie missed the rest when he collapsed and landed on his knees in the grass. As he closed his eyes, all he could see was a white light. He didn't want to pass out. He wanted to know where Harry was.

"Charlie!" He heard his mother yell. He felt her hands on his shoulders.

Hearing the concern in her voice, the others in the house rushed to see what was wrong with their brother.

_He's alive, he's alive he's alive_, was the only thing going through Charlie s mind.

The others, when they made it outside, saw their mother kneeling at Charlie s side trying to get the young man to listen to her.

Hermione, after a moment more of clinging to Ron, knelt by Charlie's other side letting Ron's other brothers and sister welcome him home.

Charlie tried to clear his head as his mom and Hermione tried to tell him something.

Molly looked at the young woman beside her and they both seemed to agree that they should just try to get Charlie inside and just wait for the shock to wear off before they all learned what happened to the raven haired man that they all were still worried about.

a review would be nice, but I won't beg.

I will try my best to get the next chapter up sooner than this one. _


End file.
